


Love Is All You Need

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Holidays [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Feb 14, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, M/M, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missed opportunity turns into a miscommunication</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is All You Need

**A Week Ago:**

Margaery was telling him about her new beau’s most recent attempt at dinner making when he saw  _ him  _ across the street, sitting at the coffee shop with that damned backstabbing little bitch, Olyvar Waters. Renly’s back was to him, but from the look on Olyvar’s face, he clearly liked whatever Renly was telling him.

He didn’t realize he was clenching his fists until he felt Margaery’s hand on his. “Lor, calm down. Is the first time you’ve seen him since…”

“Since our almost date? Yeah.”

“Wanna go over there?” she asked softly. “I could use a cup of joe.”

He wanted to. He really did. But he was still too angry at himself for what he allowed to happen. “No. It’s fine. I have no right to interfere.”

**********

**Two Days Ago:**

Loras glared at Olyvar through the glasses perched on his nose. “You what?”

“I want to know if you’re free for Valentine’s Day,” he repeated. 

“I’m not going out with you. Especially not on that day.”

“Oh? Why not? We had fun last time.” Olyvar pouted. Loras just wanted to smack him.

“Last time was a mistake. I was nervous, drank too much, and went home with the wrong guy. Mis. Take,” he said with emphasis.

“Ok. I get it. I never forced you to do anything you weren’t willing to do, you know. And we didn’t even have sex. But fine, whatever, make me the bad guy. Can you at least tell me if you’re seeing anyone?”

“Why do you want to know?” Loras said through gritted teeth.

Olyvar studied Loras for a moment before responding. “I was thinking of asking Renly out. But I know how you feel about him, or least how you used to feel, so if you’re seeing someone, I wouldn’t feel guilty about it.”

Loras felt a pang in his heart. “Well, we both know you don’t let guilt get in the way of things, but no, not seeing anyone. Now, if you would kindly leave, I have a lot of work to do.” Loras picked up the file in front of him and began to study it. Olyvar sat there for a few more minutes, watching Loras, who pointedly ignored him. With a great sigh, he got up from the chair and left, pausing only to admire the Knight of Flowers sculpture that sat on the table next to the door.

**********

**Today:**

Loras plopped down on the couch. The pizza box, the chocolate box and a full glass of milk awaited him on the coffee table. Finding the remote, he brought up WesFlix and began searching for a movie to watch. Since today was Valentine’s Day, a lot of the recommended movies were romance. He finally narrowed it down to a B-Movie version of Sleeping Beauty that had that guy from Starship Troopers in it and some blond guy as the hero, and a movie called Copenhagen that starred a really hot guy in the lead. He decided to flip a coin about it when there was a knock at the door.

“Ugh...coming!” He pushed off the couch, and padded over to the door, not checking the peephole before opening it. “What--” He froze. “Renly…”

Renly gave him a half-smile. “Hey, Lor… Um… happy Valentine’s Day!” He offered a bouquet of roses, a mix of yellow, red and pink. “I...um...can we...talk...maybe?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Come on in.” He closed the door behind Renly. “I have some pizza, if you’re hungry.”

“Maybe in a minute.” He fiddled with his jacket zipper. “Lor...I...I miss you. What did I do that made you so angry? Please, tell me so I can fix it,” he pleaded. “Was it the statue I gave you? I thought you liked it. I only meant it as--”

“Renly…” Loras turned away. “I really like the statue. It’s beautiful. One of the best Sevenmas Day presents I’ve ever gotten. It wasn’t you or anything you did. It was something I did. The night after Sevenmas, we were going to meet up, but you were running late. Remember?”

“Yeah, I remember…about five minutes or so.”

Loras clutched the bouquet. “I had gotten there half an hour early. I was nervous, because I really liked you, I mean I still do, and then you gave me that gift, and I was going to ask you out on a real date, not just for drinks or something. I was so nervous that I was shaking. So I ordered a shot. It helped calm me. I was still nervous, so I ordered another one. And then another one. And then another three after that. I ended up leaving the bar a few minutes before you showed up. With someone else. I was just so sloshed, I couldn’t tell what was going on. We didn’t do much, I was too drunk to do anything more than kissing, but…” He was gripping the flowers so tightly, his knuckles were turning white and the stems were leaking fluid.

“Lor...I know about that.”

He turned around, looking at Renly in disbelief. “I’m sorry, hot guy say what?”

Renly gave him a sheepish shrug. “Olyvar told me. He felt bad that you were beating yourself up so much about it. He invited me for coffee and told me everything. Even the bit about you two not doing much. He offered to find out if you were busy tonight, since you weren’t answering my calls. I know you felt guilty, but it was an honest mistake and people do a lot of crazy things after drinking that much vodka. You’re lucky all that happened to you was a sloppy makeout session.”

“Sl-sloppy?” Loras was horrified. Renly laughed and nodded.

“That’s how he described it. I didn’t think all of that was why you were avoiding me. I was sure it was something else.”

“No, that was it. I just felt so horrible about the whole thing, and couldn’t face you. Forgive me?” Loras asked softly.

“Of course.”

Loras twirled the bouquet a little. “So...what do we do now?”

Renly took one of Loras’ hands in his. “Well, first, I tell you, I really like you, and I really missed you this past month. And I would like to ask you out on our first official date. It’s a little late to go out for Valentine’s, but you did mention pizza…”

“And a movie on WesFlix. I was trying to decide between Sleeping Beauty and Copenhagen.”

“Oh, Copenhagen’s good, but the lead actor is absolute rubbish,” Renly joked. 

“Well, the Sleeping Beauty one is actually quite terrible. It has zombies...for reasons,” Loras said. They both laughed about that one. 

“Well, I did hear about this TV series called Doctors that’s supposed to be good. Lots of good cameos in it,” Renly said as they settled in on the couch, the past forgotten, the future wide open and full of promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Tried something new for me with this pairing. These two were hard for me to write! Kudos to the authors who write this pairing regularly. Kudos to those who got the dumb inside jokes I left at the end of their conversation. :)
> 
> For those that don't:  
> Gethin Anthony, the actor that plays Renly, came out in a film called Copenhagen in 2014, which won a bunch of awards.  
> Finn Jones, the actor that plays Loras, was in this "so bad it was funny" version of Sleeping Beauty that also had Casper Van Dien from the movie Starship Troopers. It was on Netflix for a while, I have no idea if it still is.  
> Both actors have come out on episodes of "The Doctors". Like I said, dumb inside jokes.


End file.
